fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JackWerewolf-123
Welcome Hi, welcome to the JackWerewolf-123! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluemage1992 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:55, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello Again Hello Jack, you forget the login for your old account? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:24, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:13, October 19, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 It has bud. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:10, October 19, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Working on my characters, making parallel worlds, making different kinds of mages and new kinds of magic. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:48, October 19, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure bud! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:53, October 19, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 23:34, October 19, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 My character Tolsa. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:22, October 20, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Okay. On my way. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:25, October 20, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 You should join Discord. It's an app we all are using. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 06:28, October 20, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 I've made multiple attempts to contact your account on Discord but it doesnt seem to work, try to add me, and ill link you the server code from there Crash #8039 I tried searching for that username and it said it didn’t exist. Just add me and I’ll add you to the gmg chat. My username is Lady Komainu#0561. -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Upcoming Storyline Heyo Jack, I'm starting a Storyline sometime December, and i wanted to know if you would want Alana to be a part of it. You'd still control her and battles and dialogue and all that jazz. But i was thinking of ways to make the guild active and i figured, "Hey, why not make a storyline for everyone to get involved in" So bam, i'm here. Anyways you wouldn't have to participate, 100% your choice. Let me know when you've made a decision GranCrux (talk) 02:05, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I'll let you know when the storyline begins, until then GranCrux (talk) 03:05, November 23, 2017 (UTC)